Through Kuuga's Eyes  Kuuga X Sakura
by PyonPyonNya
Summary: A Kaichou Wa Maid Sama fanfiction   but this time, it's the love story between the two only slightly implied couple; Kuuga Sakurai and Sakura Hanozono .   The love story through Kuuga and Sakura's eyes . - ongoing -
1. All for fun

_**A/N The story starts off a week or so before Kaichou Wa Maid Sama Episode 10 in which Sakura invites Misaki and Shizuko to the UxMishi date. ~ Enjoy **_

**

* * *

**

"The dream of -" I sang out, lifting up the mic when the girls in the audience screamed out "THE FLOWERS!"

I continued on singing, tightly squeezing the mic stand infront of me, while Kou continued the familiar tune on his bass, Shou continued quickly strumming along on his guitar, and Will continued angrily beating the drums. Yes, tonight was another one of UxMishi's concerts, and I -Kuuga Sakurai-, the vocalist, was rocking the spotlight.

As I continued singing the lyrics of "Yume No Hana" (which I memorized so perfectly that I didn't even need to pay attention), I absorbed all the lovestruck girls in the audience, singing along and screaming. There were some new faces out there, but there were also alot of familiar ones. We have some crazy fans; fans that devote themselves to us, fans that we see at almost every concert, fans that would do anything for one of us to even give them a chance. But they all just make me laugh. What type of idiot would fall for a person that easily? It's infatuation, not true love in which they claim. And besides, we're in different worlds. I, a major famous rock band's lead vocalist, and a girl that comes to watch us perform and then going home afterwards denying the fact that that's the closest they would ever be to any of us in the band, would never in a million years have a chance together. The famous, and the people who follow them. I don't plan on breaking that fragile balance, and I'm not gonna.

Before I knew it, the song was over, and the thunderous claps and squeals in the audience were drowning my ears.

"Thank you so much! Have a good night!" I yelled with a big smile on my face, and then I walked off stage with my band.

* * *

"Ahhhh." I whined, stretching out on my seat in the limousine when everyone was inside and the doors shut away the still screaming girls. "Those girls' annoying squeals are deadly." I complained, patting my right ear to see if I could fix my hearing.

"Well that's rude." Kou smirked and nudged me with his elbow. "I keep telling you, you have to be nicer with our fans."

"Yeah! It's because of them that we're still performing!" Will exclaimed excitedly.

"It's because of them that I might not have my hearing by the age of 20." I muttered under my breath.

"That's the only downside to this Kuuga-kun. Don't take them for granted, it's better we sing and get deaf then sing and awkwardly get off stage with a silent audience." Shou spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I pouted, and looked outside the window. The light's were speeding by and I could barely see the blurry crowds of girls walking back home from our concert. I giggled a bit, thinking about what those girls planned to do when they got home. Fantasize more about us? Continue wishing for a chance? They were all idiots who don't realize the difference between reality and fantasy. But then again, I was grateful. Like Kou said, because of them, we gained our reputation, gained our popularity, and gained us many gigs and concerts around the area.

The limo halted when we reached an intersection with a red light. I noticed a small, pinkish-brunette twin-tailed girl walking along the side walk, clearly in a trance. She was one of our most familiar fans, I swear I've seen her in all of our concerts, and I'm pretty sure she came to our signing sessions. She was the one that seemed to always be focused on me.

"Hey, who's that girl again?" I questioned, breaking the silence and pointing at the cute girl walking by.

"Oh, your number one fan?" Will teased. "How could you forget?"

"It's Sakura Hanozono." Kou spoke after racking his brain for a few seconds. "She's one of the most devoted fans I've ever seen."

"Whattya think Kuuga? Pretty cute, eh?" Will giggled, poking me on my shoulder.

"Heh. I guess she is pretty cute." I smirked, checking her out as she stood on the sidewalk's curb, waiting to cross the road. "But she's just another fan that would die to date a famous guy. Nothing special."

"Are you sure about that?" Kou asked in a jokingly voice. "You know, everytime we see her she's staring at you. That time at the signing, she ran straight to you first."

"So what? That doesn't make a difference. She's probably one of those girls who gather with her friends choosing which band member is "theirs". And she probably ended up choosing me. She's just another fan." I explained, bored, yet still looking at the petite girl. "Although she _is_ pretty cute..."

"Then why don't we give her some of our fan service the next time we see her?" Will exclaimed excitedly. "We haven't done that in a while! We've gotta do it! Yknow, for our fans."

"I don't see why that could be a problem. I'm up for it!" Shou agreed and looked at Kou.

"Yeah Kuuga, why don't we give it a shot." Kou added in, and then looked at me.

"Sure, why not? Besides, a cute girl like her must have a few cute friends..." I replied, looking at my friend's "you're-not-gonna-try-something-bad-are-you?" looks. "You know, cute friends for you guys to share."

The four of us laughed and continued conversing as the red light finally turned green. I turned to look at the spot where Sakura was standing, and wondered about when would be the next time I was gonna see her.

* * *

Finally it was the night of our concert once again. I was waiting for the next chance to see Sakura all week. The guys kept teasing me about how it was surprising that I was so interested in a girl for once, but they were all wrong. I just couldn't wait to be amused again. Watching girls drool over me, watching girls fall into a trap of despair, watching girls live in their fake moments of happiness, it strangely made me happy. I couldn't wait to be able to ensnare Sakura and then break her at the last moment, like I've done to a few others. And then seeing them the next concert, still rooting for us even after how cruel I might've been to them, it makes me laugh like there's no tomorrow. Evil? Maybe. I was just bored. But somehow, this time it slightly felt different.

"With you, I watched those fireworks and have cell phone straps that match with each other and now with these hand that are connecting, all of them." I sang emotionally, searching the crowds for the pink haired girl. "They are not dreams, let's always stay like this, Don't let it go, okay?" I continued, still searching. It was weird, most of the time she'd be around the middle or so, but tonight I couldn't see her. "Gripping your hand tightly, we move towards the other side of that sky, catching up with the vapor trail, together." The song was almost coming to an end, and yet I still couldn't see her. I was so stupid for not looking for her earlier on in the concert. Maybe she didn't come tonight? But no, she was so devoted, she had to be here somewhere.

"A summer love story; with you, I wanted to see such kind of dream, from now on and forever!" I sang the last lines of the song, and right when I thought there was no hope in seeing her tonight, I caught a glimpse of her in the corner of my eye. She was squealing out loud like the other girls, and I stopped and smiled at her for a while. When she noticed me staring at her, she stopped all her squeals and stood there, confused. It was so cute, and yet so funny. That wasn't going to be the end of it either.

"Thanks so much! Please come to our next concert! We'll be waiting!" I screamed out like every other concert when the song came to a full stop. We all waved goodbye and I ran backstage.

"Good job guys!" Will shouted, surprisingly still filled with energy, about to enter his change room.

"Yeah good job!" I said quickly and sprinted to my change room.

"Well..." Kou said, adjusting his glasses. "_Somebody's _excited to see a certain girl." He said with a loud voice from inside his room.

"I can still hear you, yknow?" I shouted back from inside the change room. I wiped off all the sweat on my face, took off my shirt and polo, put on a different white polo, and the buttoned it up. After I cooled down for a few seconds, I walked out to see Kou, Shou and Will, all ready to leave.

"Yosh! Let's gooo!" Will exclaimed.

"Put on your ear plugs Kuuga, the squealing girls are waiting for us outside that door." Shou teased, and smirked at me.

"Heh, not this time." I smiled back. "This time, I can't wait to absorb everything around me." I took out a white rose from my pocket and held it in my right hand.

As Will pushed open the door, the squeals and giggles of the fan girls rammed into my ears like a wave slamming on the shore. We all walked out in a line, first Will, then Kou, then Shou and then me. I smiled at them all and stopped in my tracks. I peeked around the girls and spotted Sakura standing around the back, with a bespectacled friend that frankly looked bored. I smiled, and threw the rose in the air, obviously aiming for Sakura.

The rose flew by the hands of girls, all wanting to grab it, and finally came to a land on Sakura's palm. She stared at it with a blank expression for a while, and then looked up at me. I gave her the sweetest smile I could give, and winked in her direction for the finishing blow. I giggled a bit when her face filled with the color red as she continued to stare at the spot that I was standing at, even though I was already walking towards the limo.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted with as much as my voice I could find at the moment, as I entered the Hanozono household.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" my older sister shouted back from inside the kitchen. I took off my shoes and ran upstairs to my room straight away.

I was finally home after UxMishi's concert. My heart was throbbing so fast, and my mind was spinning. Of course, this was my typical after-feelings from coming home from one of their concerts and getting to watch Kuuga on stage. But this time I had a reason to be really fired up. I couldn't stop myself from blushing when I stared at the rose Kuuga threw at me. First he smiled at me from onstage, then he threw a white rose at me, and lastly he gave me a wink. It was something that I've always dreamed of, yet this was reality! Kuuga acknowledged me, I knew he did.

I sat on the edge of my pink bed in a daze. I was so amazed, and it felt like none of this was real whatsoever. I pinched my cheek for a while and flinched at the pain. Yep, I was awake, meaning this wasn't a dream. But it sure felt like it. I mean, I've always loved Kuuga, I'm not one of those girls who only like guys because they're famous or because they're good looking. Well sure, I did love Kuuga because of his looks, but I did my research, and he seemed like a really great guy! And the lyrics of his songs, the emotions he puts in them, they were so entrancing. They always pulled on my heart chords, and soon enough I was in love!

I told myself that it may just be infatuation, and that nothing could ever happen between us. Besides, he was a rock bands' vocalist and I was another girl that came to watch them. But just now, when he smiled at me, when he winked at me, and when I caught the rose that he threw at me, it gave me hope! Maybe it was false hope, but there had to be some type of special meaning in this. I've never seen Kuuga focus on a girl as long as he did when he smiled at me.

"But it could never happen..." I whispered to myself, falling backwards on the bed and stuffing my face in my pillow. And then my cellphone began to ring.

I picked it up and stared at the caller ID. The number was unfamiliar, and the display name was unknown. After a few rings I decided to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Sakura speaking!" I said in my usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice replied. "Nice to finally have a private chat with you."

I was speechless. I knew this voice, but I didn't know for sure. But if it was who I thought it was... "Um, not to be rude, but who is this?" I stammered into the phone.

"Hehe, how surprising! I was sure you'd know without asking. It's me Sakura." The boy from the other side of the call said, dreamily. "It's Kuuga Sakurai."

I almost dropped the phone when I heard the name. Kuuga called me! He actually called me! But .. why? And how did he get my number? And how did he know my name? He said my name! I didn't know how to reply, but as if reading my mind, Kuuga spoke again.

"Ahhh, you must be at a loss for words. I'm sorry for startling you with this sudden call." Kuuga spoke, and I could hear his smile.

"N-N-N-No! It's no problem at all! I just can't believe that Kuuga-kun's calling me.." I stammered again after I built up the courage to find my voice again.

"Hehe! You must be wondering a few things. Number one, I remembered your name from that time I signed and autograph for you. Number two, I asked one of my friends who knows a person who knows a person who goes to Seika High, and they gladly gave me your phone number. Number three, I wanted to ask if you were free next week." Kuuga explained on the phone.

"F-F-Free? N-N-Next week... y-yes! I'm, I'm, I'm definitely free! B-but why?" I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. Everything felt so unreal!

"Aww, you know exactly why! I want to ask you if you're interested in a date with me and the others from UxMishi!" Kuuga laughed. I almost died.

"A date? With Kuuga? YES! YES! I'd love to!" I screamed without thinking. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scream! I just ... I'm so excited!"

Kuuga laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, lets meet up at SunVaca Cafe. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" I replied, feeling my excitement meter at its limit.

"Alright! And before I forget, do you think you can invite any of your other friends to come? Just so the others don't feel jealous that it's just you and me." Kuuga teased. I felt my heart jump out of my chest when he said "just you ane me".

"Sure! I-I-I'll definitely bring some!" I stammered.

"Yay! Can't wait to see you again Sakura. See you then!" Kuuga exclaimed and then hung up.

I slowly put down my cell phone and stared at it. I was going on a date with Kuuga. I was actually going on a date with Kuuga. It was so unreal.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I went downstairs got a glass, filled it with water, and placed the white rose on it. When I went back to my room, I placed it on my desk and stared at it for a while.

My dreams were slowly coming true, and I couldn't believe one bit of it.


	2. Two Hearts, One Thought

_**A/N (chapter 2 takes place after Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! Epsiode 10) **_

_**RANDOM NOTE Have any of you have wondered why Sakura pronounces "UxMishi" as "Yume Mishi" and not "You x Mishi"? Well after studying a bit of Japanese, it turns out the Katakana character for "Me" (not me as in a person, me as in the syllable Meh) looks like an "x". So UxMishi is pronounced Yume Mishi. Just so you know why ;) **_

_**Enjoy ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two Minds, Two Hearts, Thinking of Eachother 

Why, after such a long time of waiting for what should've been the best day of my life, am I now lying here, alone, disappointed, confused, and thoroughly heart broken under my bed sheets?

I don't want to cry. Obviously. Who would cry over such a horrible person? After everything that jerk has said, after all the heart ache he's put me through in just one day, after the major rejection that he didn't even confirm but was thoroughly and painfully implied, why would you cry over him? And yet I'm still here, face suffocating into my pillow, crying like I've never cried before.

He was horrible. He was a jerk. He was terrible. He was heartless. But I was still crying over him.

Maybe because this was my first rejection. Maybe because I've dedicated myself to him and his songs all this time. Maybe because of the fact that all my efforts of staying happy even though I knew I wouldn't ever be with him, and then all of a sudden getting my hopes up just to shatter them in the darkness once again. Maybe because I'm back to the beginning, just being another fan girl. I thought I was okay with that. If only he didn't call me to do that stupid date. If only I wasn't stupid enough to think he actually liked me.

If only Misaki wasn't there.

I caught myself when I thought that terrible thought. What was wrong with me? This wasn't Misaki's fault whatsoever. It's not her fault she was prettier than me, or smarter than me, and happened to have Kuuga's favorite hair color. But I was still jealous. But I loved her too much to be angry.

"Sakura, be strong." I muttered to myself in the darkness.

I sat up on my bed and reached to turn on the lamp on my desk. I pulled out a cute notebook I bought for Misaki that she rejected saying that she "didn't want to accept something that I spent precious money on". It didn't make sense, but I guess she couldn't find a better excuse at the moment. She was way too caring, and maybe she was telling the truth. But something inside me told me that she just didn't think the Prez of the Student Council should be caught using a fluffy pink notebook with little chibi panda and bunny faces on them. I guess it was really just a little bit my taste, and not hers.

It showed the difference between me, the cute, fantasizing Sakura Hanozono, and Misaki, the fierce, merciless student Council President that just happened to be so close to being like an older sister.

Was that what Kuuga really liked?

As I took the cute matching pen, I remembered Shizuko's words when I called her on the phone a few minutes ago, surprised that I would call anyone at 2 am in the morning.

"Look, I'm not good at anything to do with love. Honestly I find it a hindrance. Why love someone so much if all you're going to do is suffer? Especially animals like those boys? I don't know what's wrong with the female race, but I'm sure I'm not going to fall for those disgusting faults. Oh.. sorry. I got carried away. I say you should replace sadness with anger. Simply write out all his good sides, and then write out all his faults. That's not going to be hard, especially since he's such a jerk." And she hung up right after that. Was she sleep talking? I don't know. I'd be more surprised if she were awake, considering that advice was very unexpectedly a good idea.

I stared at the notebook and wrote down Kuuga's full name in pretty letters -it was a force of habit-, almost hating myself when I automatically drew a heart beside it. I scribbled out the heart sadly and yet vigorously and stared at his name. Kuuga Sakurai. Mrs. Sakurai... I slapped myself after thinking that.

"Okay. His good points..." I thought out loud and brought the pen to the notebook. "Good looks..." I wrote slowly on the note book. There's one. "Nice singing voice..." There's two. "Charming on stage..." There's three. "Heart-throbbing lyrics..." There's four. "Nice to his fans..." and I quickly erased that last one. I sat there, staring at the small list of good points. They weren't really good points at all. The first three were simply his appearance, and his fourth wasn't even valid. What if he just wrote these songs to fool his fans? What if he didn't really put his heart into the lyrics? What if it wasn't even really him who wrote them? It could've been Shou or William for all I know, and they simply told Kuuga he could take credit for them because he was the lead singer. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. Was this really all his good points? This was what I claimed to love so much about him? How lame.

Writing out his bad points was disappointingly easy. They flew out the pen as if my hand had its own mind. "Liar, Ignorant, Abuser, Arrogant, Rude, Insensitve, Cheater, A wolf in sheep's clothing, Manipulater, Flirt, Bad-mouther, Is mean to my friends, Only cares for appearance, makes wrong assumptions, pretty much called Misaki a slut." I read them all, with a big smile on my face. This was getting easy. I wanted to see the look in his eyes if I ever got the chance to scream HAH! I'M GETTING OVER YOU SO EASILY! I took the book and kissed it. Yes, I could feel it; I was slowly replacing my sadness with anger. This was easy. I had to thank Shizuko the next time I saw her.

I closed the lamp happily and held the book to my chest, grabbing my ipod and putting on the headphones before lying back in bed.

My favorite UxMishi song just happened to be playing, and that song just happened to be the saddest out of all of them; Akane. I stared at the ipod, his words that I couldn't help but melt to were flowing in my ears. My thumb was placed on top of the pause button, and yet I couldn't find the will to stop the song. The more the song played, the more I felt like crying once again. Why couldn't I just click stop?

As the song came to an end his final words crashed into my ears, like a dreadful wave along the shore; "Good bye".

I sat up again, staring into the nothingness as the word echoed again and again.

"Don't say goodbye..." I stammered through a wave of tears again. I pulled off the head phones, clenched my ipod and threw it at my door, making a loud crash in the 2 AM silence.

I leaned over to turn on the lamp and opened the notebook to the page where the list of his bad faults were at, and in big, emotional letters, I wrote on top of all the faults so one word covered them all. Tear drops splattered along the word and I threw the notebook sadly beside my bed before I turned the lamp off and pulled the bed sheets above my head.

"Heart-breaker..." I muttered to myself, and stared into the dark void that is my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Kuuga, go to sleep!" I told myself, as I lay on my bed with my headphones on, listening to Akane.

I sighed and let the headphones hang around my neck, crossing my arms behind my head and staring at the little dots on my cieling.

This was my room. Small, poster-filled, CD's piled up beside my computer, papers thrown about along the floor, and unfinished homework weeping for me through my backpack. It looked like an ordinary room, it was obviously an ordinary room. I was just a first year high school student, 16 years old, still living with my parents. I wasn't any different than the next first year high school student, except for the fact that I was Kuuga Sakurai, the lead singer of the famous indie band "UxMishi".

Now you may wonder; How do I get through all the days of highschool in Yumesaki High being as loved and famous as I am? You'll never know. Please don't bother asking.

Any who, here I am, lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, 2 am in the morning, and for some reason, this weird feeling was lingering my chest. It was like some type of darkness, tingling on my heart, as if someone just punched me in the gut, it almost made me feel like I was choking. And thinking about _that girl _didn't help whatsoever.

It was the first time I came home from one of our fanservice dates with a weird feeling in my stomach. The date was not unusual at all, most of it went the exact same way as it usually did. Except for the fact that it ended with the pretty, yet, very scary Misaki pulled me by the tie and screamed in my face, and then a while later being glared at by three weird looking waiters at the restaraunt. It was just another fanservice date, ending with a heart break. Hey, it's not my fault, I've gone through too much of those fanservice dates, and on one of them i just snapped and broke the poor girls heart. And afterwards I found it simply routinely to hurt them. Call me a sadist as much as you'd like, I honestly won't deny it. Sadism is pretty much my only guess as to why it's so fun to hurt them. I just don't like the fact that Kou has to go off and scold me, buuuutttt I guess I can't help it.

But back to the point. Why, out of all the fanservice dates we've given that ended exactly like this one, why did this one send me home feeling ... I don't know what the feeling is called, but I didn't like it. It's the whole reason my sleeping pattern is getting messed up. I'm tired, I want to go to sleep, but I'm just lying in bed, listening to our songs, tossing and turning.

After a while of changing positions over and over again to see if I could find comfort in one and fall asleep, I finally picked up my cell phone and called Kou.

It rung for a few seconds, and a surprsingly awake-sounding Kou picked up. "Hello?" His familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Hey it's Kuuga" I sang, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Kou asked so quickly it ticked me off.

"Whattya meaaan 'what's wrong'? Nothing's wrong! You little worry-puss." I laughed, rejecting my own feelings. There was a long silence and then Kou spoke again.

"Okay, well if nothing's wrong I'll go now-"

"WAIT!"

"See, something is wrong."

"Oh shut up. If you know that, you're not supposed to stick it in my face, thank you very much." I whined into the phone. I heard him chuckle a bit and the silence that followed afterwards meant he was waiting for me to explain. After a sigh I began to explain how I was feeling. How everytime I thought about what I was feeling, I had to think about our date from a few hours ago, I had to think about the scary Prez that pretty much choked me with mown tie, and I had to think about ... her.

After explaining, Kou was still silent, only making a small "Hmm" sound, as if wondering what I felt. It annoyed me, but I could hear in his voice that he was smiling.

"That, my dear Kuuga, is something called guilt. You did something bad, and now you feel bad. It's like Karma." Kou explained so matter-of-factly.

"Get real." I replied. As if I, Kuuga, would ever feel such a weird emotion.

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Kou spoke again, as if he just read my mind.

"Hmph. Whatever." I retorted, pouting, unable to believe the fact that I was feeling anything like "guilt". "I'm gonna go now." I said, and lifted the phone away from my ear.

"Hehe.. maybe she meant more to you than you thought." I heard Kou chuckle before I flipped my phone shut.

I felt more mad then relieved. Kou always seemed to give me good advice and relieve me of my sadness, but this time was a total flop.

"Thanks for nothing." I pouted at the phone and threw it gently on the carpet, hard enough to hear a soft clunk.

"Maybe she meant more to you than you thought." I imitated, looking up at the cieling and relaxing in bed again. "Psh, meant more than I thought my ass." I rolled over in bed and stared at the wall, finding myself reluctantly thinking of that girl again. I reached out to the wall and drew a cherry blossom flower with my finger, staring at the blank spot at which I drew it with, imagining the pink cherryblossom that should've been there, but was gone.

"Sakura." I said out loud. Her name really did match her, she was just like a cherry blossom. Thinking of the cherry blossom being stepped on made my heart ache a teeny bit.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, and surprisingly, a wave of relief absorbed me, and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked it ~ Next chapter will be out soon . **


	3. A Day Of Fate & Changes

**A/N This chapter's about what you don't see on Kaichou Wa Maid Sama: where Sakura and Kuuga are, and what they're doing. I'll try my best to connect it to some of the points of the series as well ;D ~ **

**I'll make this one longer than most, considering I've put this chapter off for such a long time. D: Forgive mee !~~**

**_

* * *

_**

The guilt wasn't going away.

Especially since I went to every concert, looking for the pink-haired girl, cheering me on and smiling for me, but she was never there.

It's been 3 concerts, only one week since the date, but it felt like eternity. I sometimes found myself wishing that she thought it felt like eternity too.

It's not like I cared for her or anything, but Kou somehow convinced me that I really was feeling guilt, and I felt like I should at least say sorry or something.

I didn't want to think this way, but the thought that maybe the only reason I want to see her again is simply because I want to see her again was slowly creeping into reality. I just want her to be my fan once more, I guess. To be one of the girls smiling up at me. Without her smile, it was as if all the other girls were simply smirking at me. There was something missing. I didn't want her to be the missing piece. But there's nothing I can do about it.

"But one girl shouldn't make this much of a difference..." I said out loud, sighing to myself as I walked to school.

Maybe I just didn't want her to hate me. But if that was the case, why was I so alright with all the other heart broken girls that came to hate me? I barely even remember their names let alone think "there's something missing" without seeing their faces in our concerts.

"She's special." A familiar voice whispered happily and _way _too closely, into my ear. I shuddered and placed my hand on my violated ear while turning around to see the culprit, who was none other than Kou.

"Y-Y-You scared me!" I stammered before gaining my composure and punching him in the shoulder.

"But she is. Isn't she?" He teased. My attempt to change the subject? Failed.

"Psh. Who is?" I pouted, turning around to hide my expression and kept walking as naturally as possible.

"Oh you know who I'm talking about..." He continued, waiting for me to reply. "Sakura Hanozono. She's special."

"Dude, stop reading my mind.." I muttered to myself, a little too loudly and it gained a loud laugh from Kou.

"So you admit it!~" William came from out of nowhere and placed a hand on my head. I brushed him off, muttering not to touch my hair.

"Can you guys please quit it? There's no one special, and I'm NOT thinking about that girl. Stop causing a commotion, we might attract fangirls." I shouted, turning to face them both. When I turned around, I earned a face full of Shou's uniform. I looked up at him, looking down at me with that nonchalant look at his face. "Shou, where the hell did you come from?" I questioned, stepping back a few paces, rubbing my face.

He smiled at me, and everyone just started laughing. I looked at all of them, laughing, and saying things like "You're so frantic when you're thinking about a girl" or "Jeez, I didn't know this was how a sadist acts when he's in love" between laughing.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?" I screamed, storming off to school.

"H-HEY!" I heard William shout from behind me.

"Wr-Wrong.." Kou stammered, trying to catch his breath from all that laughing.

I continued storming off, quickening my pace until my legs began to run, run faster, and even faster.

"JERKS!" I shouted out loud, while running down the street not even bothering to wonder whether they heard that or not.

How dare they say I, Kuuga Sakurai, was "in love" with this girl. How dare they say that SHE, a hopeless FAN that wasn't ever supposed to make me feel this way, is "SPECIAL". They should all just shut up and live their own lives, stop butting into mine.

Obviously I didn't mean that, they were way too important to me. But I wish I did. They should already know how mad I get at the off chance that I _do_ get mad. I never get mad, everything is a joke to me, so why would I? But when I get mad, I'm mad. And they should stop teasing me. It was really ticking me off.

Just because I thought about her a little more than others, just because she makes me react a little more than others, just because she was the only girl known to man kind to make me feel guilt -not even my mom can-, does NOT mean that I liked her. or LOVED her in any way as well.

Even Misaki-chan made me react, and I definitely think about her a little more than others, but I was definitely not in love with her. Sure, she was amazingly pretty -when she's not screaming at you-, with straight black hair and a nice figure, but with that scary face? I'd be too scared to even try going out with her for a while.

I finally slowed my running to a stroll, and slowed even more as I thought about my feelings. I love myself, I know that, but I don't quite like it when I can't figure out what I'm feeling.

"But..." I spoke out loud again. How many "but"s have I said or thought to myself this morning? "I think about Misaki because she gives me nightmares. The reason why I think about Sakura's definitely not that..."

I didn't want to admit it, but ... I guess she is different. Different than others, at least. I'll give her that much.

Little did I know my anger was leading me to the wrong direction, and by the time I realized I wasn't going the right way to school; I was deep in some random part of town, surrounded my adults heading to work and old people selling fish. After frantically spinning in circles, looking for the slightest hint of were I was, I sighed and stood there, looking up at the sky.

"Crap..." I murmured. "I'm lost."

* * *

It's been around a week since I haven't gone to UxMishi's concerts.

I've forced myself to stop checking their updates (okay, not really, more like, check them occasionally), rip up all their posters (okay, not rip, more like; stop looking at them), delete all their songs on my ipod (okay, not delete, more like, stop listening to them) and I was totally fine.

Okay, not fine at all.

No matter what I did, no matter how much I was comforted by Shizuko and Misaki, I couldn't let go of UxMishi.

The crying at night time has finally come to a stop though, so that was a great up-side. And now I can say "Kuuga Sakurai" out loud without stuttering or whimpering.

My heart still ached, but I finally came to believe that I might be able to -veryyy slowllyyy- get over UxMishi, that stupid date, and Kuuga Sakurai himself.

I splashed my face with cold water and looked up at myself in the mirror. Rubbing the water out of my eyes, I stood up and admired my morning appearance.

Messed up hair, slouchy figure, pink pajamas, it was me in my full morning glory.

If you can't love that side of me, you can't love me at all.

I smiled and clenched my fists. "Sakura-chan, Fighto~~" I sang a little too loud.

Out of nowhere, my older sister walked in.

"Fighto?" She laughed and ruffled my hair. I blushed and looked up at her, not knowing she heard that. "What's there to be confident about?"

"Oh, n-nothing really." I smiled timidly and looked down at my feet.

"Oh come on, don't tell me your still sad about that Kuu guy." She worriedly looked at me.

"You mean KuuGA. and I'm not. I promise.." I said in the most normal voice I could make, but she saw right through it. She caressed my face with her hand and sighed before turning towards the door.

I turned back to the mirror and watched her back as she opened the door.

"Sakura." She said in a happy tone before closing the door.

"Onee-chan?" I questioned, turning to look at her.

"He's got to love you for you." She smiled, looking at me, and then softly closing the door.

I stared at the spot where she was, and after a few minutes, turned to look at the mirror again.

I touched my face with my hand.

"Yeah, he really does." I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and back to my room to get dressed.

After putting on my uniform and gathering my things, I ran to the window to admire the beauty of mornings.

"Love me for me!" I whispered loudly and touched the window with my finger tips. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a girl from Seika high that looked slightly like Misaki, with her long flowing black hair.

Black hair..

I frowned and walked to the mirror to look at my pink hair, falling slightly past my shoulders and ran my fingers through it.

& though it seemed kind of hypocritical at the moment, I felt an idea come across my brain, and smiled.

"Onee-chan! I have a favor to ask..." I shouted out my door.

* * *

"Thanks." I said to the lady at the bakery as she gave me the bread I bought, surrounded my older women at their tables murmuring things like "That's Kuuga isn't it?", "UxMishi?", and "My daughter loves them!" while others simply took pictures. I smiled to them all and then walked away, replacing my fake smile with my sighing face.

I don't know how long I've been lost for, but I didn't care. School was just school, I could catch up tomorrow. And I would've called one of the band members by now, but I didn't want to. My pride wouldn't let me. Besides, if they really cared, they should've called me by now. Thanks for nothing I guess.

I found myself sitting at the edge of a big fountain, with little kids and their relatives playing around me. I sighed for the billionth time this morning and nibbled on the bread. I wasn't really even hungry. I just needed something to do.

If only the members would just call me. I needed someone to help me out.

Reluctant, I began thinking about Sakura again.

The guilt was really eating at me, I wanted to see her at least one more time, just to say sorry or something. Maybe even make it up for her, sign an autograph or take a picture of us or something.

I remembered her face when she stood up, banged the table and cried when she told me not to talk about Misaki "that way". I guess I was being a little to harsh, but I didn't know the poor girl loved Misaki so much as to speak against her celebrity crush. It was surprising, but in the midst of the situation the only thing I could come up with was "Do you hate me now?". It was a familiar line to me, I've repeated it to many of the fangirl dates. But this time, It was automatic. If I could reall say what I wanted to, I would've told her I didn't mean it and beg her to stop crying.

Kay, maybe I'm over exaggerating. My narcissistic pride would never allow me to do such a thing. But I DID want to say it, I really did, trust me.

She was really cute actually. And it hurt when I thought about myself ruining her cuteness by making her cry. But even when she was crying she was really cute.

"Tch." I said out loud and crossed my arms. "Stop thinking about her."

And then I noticed a flash of pink hair running into a hair salon, but I turned away.

"Kuuga, you're hallucinating."

* * *

"Black hair?" The lady questioned, examining my pink locks and fluffing my hair up a bit.

I was sitting in a chair, a cloth wrapped around my neck, looking at my self in the hair salon's mirror.

"Yes. Is that possible?" I asked worried, touching my hair with my hand.

The lady smiled, still examining.

"Well yes, but this color seems so much prettier. Are you sure you'd like to change it?"

I hesitated before answering, and then sighed. "That's just it. I'm not sure if I'm sure. But I'm sure that I want to try."

"Okay, then how about we dye it so that it only lasts around 2 days or so?" She asked me, bringing her head beside mine and looking at herself in the mirror as well.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Good! Let's get started." She smiled and walked to get the things she needed.

Once I got black hair, I was going to go to Yumesaki High, find Kuuga, and pretend to be a whole different person, and a person with black hair.

And once he started flirting with me, I was going to reject him, and finally, I'd be able to get rid of him.

Or at least, that was the plan.

"And... we're..." The lady exclaimed while ruffling my hair in a towel. "Done!" She shouted as she let go of my hair, revealing the black hair falling to my shoulders that were once pink.

I gasped in surprise. I looked so different with black hair.

"Hmm... Y'know..." The lady examined her masterpiece. "You look good with this color too!"

I laughed and continued to gaze at myself at the mirror. "Thank you so much! It's wonderful!"

She smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders. "No problem whatsoever." She began removing the cloth around my neck and I stood up off the chair, brushing small threads of hair off my pants. "If you really are sure about black hair, come back in two days and I can dye it permanently. And if you decide you don't like it, just put up with it for two days."

I nodded and gave her the money, adding a 5$ tip just for her.

"Thank you again!" I yelled from the front door and began opening it, letting myself into the afternoon sunlight.

"No problem!" The lady smiled and observed the rest of the workers with their customers, working hard.

I turned outside and before the door could close, the lady ran up to me again.

"One more thing! Make sure you don't wash your hair in the next two hours. Do so, and it'll completely wash off. After the two hours, it won't wash off, but it'll fade away on the second day." She explained.

"Alright!" I smiled walking away again.

Now that I spent around two hours in the hair salon, it was at least afternoon-ish and I was getting hungry.

"Where to eat?" I thought to myself, and began to stroll around. My sister agreed on letting me skip school this once and called the school to inform them that I was "sick". I guess she just understood that I had to take a break, and I thanked her a billion times. Oh how I love my sister.

As I was looking around the food stores, I began to feel this presence. It felt like someone was following me, and it was really quite scary. Every time I turned around, there would be no one, but I was almost certain that there was. It was even scarier because this stalker had the will to follow me in broad day light. But no one else seemed to notice. Even if he were to make a move while I was walking, I could just scream and people would help in no time, but I was still pretty creeped out at the thought that someone really was stalking me. I almost forgot about my newly dyed black hair. I looked in store windows and stared at my reflection everytime I walked by. I really did look different, especially since my hair was down and not in pony tails like it usually was, and it was completely black. I looked so different, so refined.

Was this really what Kuuga wanted from a girl?

And as I thought that, I noticed a blonde boy, with the same hair color as Kuuga, walking a few steps away from me, wobbling like his leg was hurt.

Without knowing, without warning, and without my own will, my body began to move on its own. My legs began to walk faster, I told myself to stop, but it was as if I were possessed. I couldn't stop. I reached out my hand, and tapped the boy in front of me.

"Kuu..." I started, and almost screamed when the boy, who I thought was Kuuga, turned to look at me, revealing a psycho with blonde hair, who seemed to be wobbling because he was drunk, examined me scarily, from head to toe. And smiled.

"Whyyyyyyy helllllllllluuuuuuuuurrrrr there..." He smiled at me with a scary smile. From the back he looked like Kuuga. From the front he looked like a blonde haired beast. I shivered in terror and took a step back. "Wanna spend time with meee young girrllll?"

* * *

It WAS Sakura that I saw run into the hair salon.

Now I don't know why I'm doing this, but it was as if my body was doing things by itself.

I've been standing at the side of the hair dresser, hidden, waiting for Sakura to come out.

"Kuuga, you're such a creeper." I sighed to myself, and yet I couldn't walk away.

It's been around two hours, and she still didn't come out. It must've been a really big makeover, which made it even more tempting to stay and wait.

And finally, after a long time of waiting, a girl, with the same face as Sakura came out, and my eyes widened as I saw what she did to her hair.

Black hair.

And then I remembered telling Kou in the bathroom during the fan date that "I like the girl with straight long black hair."

I almost burst out laughing before a lady from the hair salon burst out the door to tell Sakura that she couldn't wash her hair in the amount of two hours or else the black hair would wash off.

Finally Sakura started walking, and strangely, I began to follow her.

Yes. I felt like a complete stalker. And I wanted to stop. But I couldn't. Like I said, for some reason, my body was doing everything my mind was saying NOT to do. But I kept doing it. Once in a while she'd turn to look, but she'd never notice me since I wasn't directly behind her. I kept a big enough distance and stayed on her left side.

"Kuuga, your scaring her." I began to think to myself, and after a few more turns of the head from her, I decided to stop. I stared at her walking in the other direction for a while and then began to turn away myself.

But then I heard it.

She said my name.

Out of surprise, or guilt, or even maybe happiness, I turned around as quickly as possible, but then saw her hand on the back of a man who clearly seemed drunk, and strangely had the same color of hair I had.

"..ga..." I heard her whisper as the man turned around and revealed his alcohol-ruined, maniac-looking face. Why wasn't he arrested for being drunk in public? I'm not sure, but Sakura was trembling out of terror, and the sight began to make me mad. The question that came out of his mouth seemed to do the trick, and my face became red with anger, as Sakura stepped back in pure horror.

* * *

"N-N-!" was all I could get out of my mouth as the maniac, drunk man walked towards me. "ST-ST!" I continued babbling, and he finally brought his face close to mine, letting my smell the overly strong scent of beer and alcohol and ran his fingers through my black hair.

It was so horrifying. Something in my brain snapped and I turned around, about to scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before an arm embraced me, covering my mouth with that same hand, and my head was snuggled into his chest. I panicked and squealed and tried pushing the man away, wondering how the heck it was possible to get harassed in pure daylight. And before I could bite him, I heard a loud smack, as if someone punched someone in the face.

And I finally looked up at the man who embraced me with his arm, revealing that it wasn't the maniac that was harassing me, it was actually Kuuga. _The_ Kuuga Sakurai. I gasped and stared at his face as he looked down at me, smirking.

"Idiot! How do you get harassed in pure daylight? Didn't you smell the stench of alchohol? Are you TRYING to get harassed?" He scolded me and looked behind me, where the maniac was now lying on the ground, unconcious.

"You... saved me?" I murmured as he let go of me.

"No, actually I punched him." He replied sarcastically and examined me. It was a long silence before he finally smirked. "What, no 'Thank you'?"

That was the Kuuga I fell in love with. This was his true nature. And although I should've been disgusted, I somehow knew that he was trying his best to be nice.

"Thank you." I whispered, partly because he saved me, and partly because of the effort he was giving me. I started laughing and tears began to fall out of my eyes. I'm not sure why, but I felt so happy.

"W-W-Wait! Don't cry! The maniac isn't even concious anymore! He's not gonna hurt you! Um, Um..." He stuttered, waving his hands around me, and then he stopped, and hugged me again.

My eyes widened and I smiled against his shirt, feeling Kuuga's warmth and he placed his hand behind my head, pushing me closer.

Unknowingly, he began walking in a direction, while hugging me. Finally noticing I looked up at him. "Kuuga.. what are you..." I questioned before he smiled and fell frontwards, pushing myself and himself into the fountain, making sure my head wouldn't bang onto the floor of the fountain with his hand serving as its cushion.

He laughed and stood up observing me, all wet in the fountain, and then reached out his hand dramatically.

"Ohhhhh~ My lady, how are thee so soaking wet? Let thy prince comfort you in his arms." He acted out, pretending to be as princely as possible. "That's what you thought I was like.. right?" He laughed and pulled me to my feet, shaking off the water from his clothes.

"Y-yeah.." Was all I could say at the time.

"But see, then I'd have to change for you." He smirked and looked me in the eyes. "And if I changed myself, then you wouldn't be loving Kuuga anymore. You'd be loving the Kuuga I became for you. Not me." He took my wet hair in his hands and showed the once again pink hair. "And if you change for me, I won't be loving Sakura. I'd be loving the Sakura you became. And isn't that useless?" I broke the contact with our eyes and looked at my once-black hair, that was now washed out and pink again.

"Well that was a waste of money..." I sighed. I earned a heart-filled laugh from Kuuga who began walking in a direction. "Come, I'll buy us some towels and pay you back."

He continued walking and when I could find my legs again, I ran to catch up with him.

That was the Kuuga I fell for.

* * *

After he bought the towels and we dried ourselves off, he brought me to an ice cream store and treated me to ice cream. And afterwards we walked around, trying on hats and sunglasses, laughing at eachother, accidentally touching hands and then immediately dropping them again, sometimes catching eachother's eyes and turning away.. and .. well.. having fun.

Although we barely said anything to eachother, it was like the date I've always dreamed of.

And finally, we're sitting at the fountain, the sky all orange and red, simply sitting beside eachother, watching different people walk by.

"Well..." He finally broke the silence, coughing a bit and standing up. "I guess we should be heading our seperate ways now." He said, not having eye contact with me.

"Y-yeah." I said happily, and looked up at him.

Long moment of silence once again.

"Okay. Um, thanks for today... See you." I spoke up this time and turned away.

"Wait!" He shouetd from behind me, now looking a bit nervous and slightly angry. His expression confused me, seeing as how he seemed so fine a few seconds ago and now seemed so flustered.

"Here." He pouted, holding out something in his hand. I looked at his face and back to his hand and saw two tickets of the upcoming UxMishi concert. I stared at them with surprise.

"Well?" He asked angrily, turning away, and then turning to me again when I didn't accept the tickets. "Just take them!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and placing the tickets onto my palm.

He held my hand for a long moment, staring at the connection, and then dropped it, turning his back towards me and placing his hands in his pocket.

"I'll see you to..." He started. "...at the next concert." He said with a hint of anger and embarassment in his voice, and he began to walk away.

I stared at his back, then back to my hand, then back to his back, then back to my hand, and kept watching him until he turned a corner and completely disappeared.

I took my right hand in my left and held them to my face, absorbing the warmth of Kuuga's hands when he held it, thinking about everything we've done today.

Reluctantly, I blushed and stared at the tickets.

"I guess this plan didn't work exactly the way I wanted it to..." I sighed and looked in the direction of where Kuuga was walking, that was now a dimmed street with adults coming back from work and families on their way home. Today was supposed to be the day I got rid of Kuuga, but it seemed to be a day of fate and more falling into love again. I sighed.

"But, I'm glad it happened."

* * *

**A/N Kahhh writers block is killing me write now. I hope you still enjoyed :D Is there such a hair dye that washes off in two hours and fades away in two days? I'm not sure, I guess I just made it up. Hehehe .~ Next chapter will have a KWMS connection into it, so please continue reading, and sorry for the long gaps of waiting. TT^TT Thank you so much ~ **


End file.
